Rockets And Shooting Stars
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M. King : Jack et Sam se sont rencontrés durant les années d'adolescence de Sam. COMPLÈTE
1. Chapter 1

**Rockets And Shooting Stars**

**AUTHOR**: Ruth M. King

**Traducteur** : LiLi

**Genre **: General/Romance

**Résumé** : Sam and Jack se rencontre durant les années d'adolescence de Sam

_Note du traducteur : Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre l'auteur. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de publier son histoire sans son accord. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

- Alors, Sam… Action ou vérité ? demanda Daniel

- Vérité, répondit Sam, arrivant à voler la bière de son officier supérieur.

- Hey ! se plaignit Jack.

- Désolée, Monsieur, je pensais que vous aviez fini.

- Ou c'est votre tentative, pas si subtile, pour me faire allez vous chercher plus de bière ?

- Vous lisez dans mon esprit.

Daniel soupira interieurement. C'était toujours pareil quand ils avaient pris quelques verres, le flirt atteignait presque un niveau embarrassant… ce qui donna à Daniel une idée vraiment diabolique. Il regarda Jack, puis Sam ensuite il formula sa question.

- Donc, Sam… dites-nous précisément comment, où et avec qui vous avez perdu votre virginité.

Sam s'étouffa immédiatement avec sa bière, arrosant généreusement le colonel.

- Daniel, s'exclama-t-elle, je ne vais pas vous dire ça !

- Vous devez, renchérit Janet, ce sont les règles.

Sam lança un regard paniqué à Jack, puis au reste de ses amis. Daniel sourit en lui-même, il avait manifestement touché un nerf.

- C'était vraiment mauvais ? insista Daniel.

- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste… un souvenir vraiment spécial dont je ne veux pas que vous vous moquiez.

Elle semblait avoir retrouver son calme.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes, Jack ? Ordonnez à Sam de nous le dire.

- Vous n'avez pas d'encouragement sur ce coup là, Danny boy, répondit Jack.

En fait, Jack prenait tout ça très calmement. Il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé, ce que Daniel trouvait surprenant. Bien que l'homme avait l'air presque… suffisant.

- C'était feu d'artifice et lumière clignotante ? demanda Janet.

- Plus comme fusées et étoiles filantes, répondit Sam.

Pendant une seconde, son regard se verrouilla avec celui de Jack, puis elle continua à parler.

- Très bien, j'avais 17 ans et il était un des soldats de la base où mon père était stationné. C'est assez de détails pour vous ?

- Non…

- Assez. C'est le tour de Daniel, interrompit Jack. Sam, donnez-moi un coup de main, une minute.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Ils disparurent tous les deux dans la cuisine de Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? questionna Janet.

- Je ne sais pas… mais j'aimerai être une mouche sur le mur maintenant. Je vous parie n'importe quoi qu'il essaye de lui extraire des informations, répondit Daniel.

- Il me semblait que O'Neill connaissait déjà la réponse à votre question, annonça Teal'c.

Il était resté silencieux durant la conversation précédente. Daniel supposait que c'était parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes, Teal'c ? demanda Janet.

Teal'c haussa juste son sourcil.


	2. Chapter 2

- A quoi diable pensais-tu, Samantha ! cria Jacob Carter.

Sa fille restait silencieuse.

- Tu es sacrement chanceuse qu'ils te laissent rester et finir tes examens !

Ils ont seulement fait ça pour garder leur taux de passage. Sam n'avait jamais échouée à un exam de sa vie. Si elle s'était vraiment appliquée, elle pourrait être à l'université maintenant. Ca ne semblait pas valoir l'effort, pourtant. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait remarquer qu'elle était un génie.

- As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? insista Jacob.

- Non, Monsieur, grommela Sam.

- Monte là-haut. Je ne veux plus te voir ce soir.

- J'allais sortir…

- Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce, entendu !

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna, quitta le salon, claqua la porte avec assez de force pour faire trembler la maison. Premier arrêt dans la chambre de son frère, pour piquer le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle savait cacher sous le plancher. Voyant qu'il avait également planqué quelques bières, elle prit ça aussi. Mark n'était pas attendu à la maison avant le week-end, elle lui rembourserait à ce moment-là… supposant qu'elle aurait déjà son argent de poche. Sam passa par la fenêtre d'en haut, technique pour quitter la maison. Ca prendra des heures avant que son père pense à la voir.

Ca allait être un long, chaud été, pensa-t-elle. Assise sur un petit flanc herbeux au-dessus du stade, Sam Carter prit une gorgée de bière, une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et essaya d'imaginer qu'elle était dans un univers lointain. Elle retira son débardeur, appréciant la sensation du vent sur sa peau et l'herbe sous son dos. Elle avait 17 ans et s'ennuyait comme pas possible. Même le spectacle du groupe de soldats jouant au basket-ball ne fit rien pour alléger son état d'esprit. Elle se détourna de leurs cris et s'allongea sur l'herbe, regardant les étoiles. Il commençait à être tard mais l'air était toujours chaud.

C'est là où elle voulait être, en haut parmi les étoiles. C'était son rêve depuis que sa mère lui avait donné la poupée Matt Mason. Si Maman était là maintenant… Mais Sam écarta rapidement ses pensées. Si elle s'autorisait à penser trop, sa colère pourrait disparaître, et elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter d'haïr son père, pas encore. Ca voudrait dire qu'elle admettait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle allait faire de sa vie un bordel.

Sam ouvrit la seconde bière. Tôt ou tard, elle allait rentrer à la maison, mais elle voulait être sûre qu'elle était assez engourdi pour gérer ça.

- Hey !

Le cri traversa ses pensées mélancoliques. Elle regarda le visage d'un des soldats qui jouaient au basket-ball.

- Tu as du feu, lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

Sam lui tendit son briquet. Le reste des joueurs appelèrent leur équipier, l'attirant à retourner dans le jeu.

- Je ne vais pas participer à celle-la ! leur cria-t-il.

Sa réponse fut accueillie par de nombreux commentaires venant du terrain, mais il les ignora, se retournant pour parler à Sam.

- Alors, tu es d'en dehors de la base ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Sam. Pourquoi ?

- Juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu autour d'ici avant.

Il pensait manifestement qu'elle avait plus de 17 ans et Sam ne voyait pas de raison de lui dire le contraire. Avec la faible lumière, c'était possible qu'il puisse faire ce genre d'erreurs. De plus, être accusée d'être une alcoolique mineure n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait, pas au dessus de tout le reste. Le vrai facteur décisif était le fait qu'il était extrêmement beau. Il devait être au début de la vingtaine, cheveux bruns, yeux marron profond et quand il souriait… Sam sentit son cœur faire un petit bond.

- Jonathan, se présenta-t-il.

- Samantha.

Sam ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ensuite. Elle regarda l'herbe, espérant penser à quelque chose qui sonnait fin et intelligent. Avec un QI d'un niveau de génie, elle devrait être capable de sortir une phrase cohérente.

- Alors, depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Rentrer aujourd'hui, répondit-elle, c'était la vérité… en quelque sorte.

- Quelqu'un t'as fait faire le grand tour déjà ?

- Non.

- Cool, ça veut dire que je peux le faire. Tu veux faire une ballade ?

- Bien sûr.

Se sentant subitement timide, elle prit la main qu'il lui offrait et le laissa l'aider à se lever. Des sifflements accompagnèrent leur départ et Sam se sentit rougir. Elle espérait que personne ne l'avait reconnue. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était un soldat lèche-botte pour aller courir vers son père.

Ils marchèrent doucement à travers la base, Jonathan montrait les bornes que Sam ne connaissait que trop bien. Ils finirent par s'asseoir ensemble dans un coin isolé par une barrière de sécurité, finissant la bière de Sam et les dernières cigarettes. Sam n'avait pas objectée. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle était en compagnie de garçons, ne se souvenant d'aucun qui soit aussi beau. Son père était parvenu à effrayer les quelques garçons avec qui elle était sorti. Non pas qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup. C'était une époque où elle était plus intéressée par ses études que par le sexe opposé.

- Alors, dans quoi tu veux t'engager ? demanda-t-il.

Sam réfléchit un moment, se demandant qu'elle était la réponse la plus plausible. Pour quelque raison, elle décida d'une réponse proche de la vérité.

- Promets que tu ne riras pas.

- Je le jure.

- Je veux être astronaute.

Jonathan sourit en coin.

- Tu rigoles !

- Non, non ! Je pense que c'est cool.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais.

Il semblait véritablement impressionné. A nouveau, Sam sentit son visage brûlé.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, voulant détourner son attention.

Son sourire disparu.

- C'est une histoire pour un autre jour.

- Oh, Ok.

Un autre jour ! Sam ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Il voulait la voir encore ! N'est-ce pas ? Sam n'avait même pas considéré le fait qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle… ou ce que son père ferait à Jonathan s'il le trouvait.

- Ecoutes, je ferai mieux d'y aller, dit-elle.

- Je vais te ramener… offrit-il.

- Non, c'est bon.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser faire. Elle hésita un peu, espérant qu'il dirait quelque chose d'autre avant qu'elle s'en aille.

- Donc… Merci pour le tour. Je suppose que je te verrai dans le coin, commença-t-elle.

- De rien.

Une autre pause.

- Je ne suppose… commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux voir un film ou autre chose ?

- J'aimerai ça.

- Dimanche soir ? Je passe te prendre à 8 heures ?

- Je te rejoindrais à la porte d'entrée.


	3. Chapter 3

- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Kawalski.

- La ferme, répondit Jack à travers ses dents serrées.

- Je veux dire les cheveux courts m'ont dupé pour un moment…

- Arrête Charlie.

La salle de briefing était plus ou moins vide mais Jack ne voulait pas risquer que quelqu'un les entendent. Kawalski, au contraire, n'était pas distrait.

- Ca fait combien d'années ? continua-t-il. Quinze, vingt ans ?

- Elle n'est pas si âgée, protesta Jack.

- Ha, donc j'ai raison !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

L'ignorance que prétendait Jack ne marchait pas, peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kawalski… Mais Charlie avait été là. Il avait connu cette femme, cependant brièvement, et il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui oubliait facilement. Pas plus que Jack. Elle était plus âgée maintenant. Ces cheveux étaient presque aussi courts que la dernière fois où il l'a vu, soigneusement coupés. Elle portait un peu plus de maquillage qu'elle ne le faisait. Mais son sourire faisait arrêter son cœur comme jamais.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu l'as vu ? demanda Kawalski. Mon pote, tu es parti si vite que j'ai pensé que tu allais casser quelque chose.

- Belle comme tout, peux-tu me blâmer ?

- Je suppose que non. Elle est toujours sacrément sexy.

Il se souvenait. Comment pourrait-il oublier ? Il y avait de la poussière dans la chaude nuit de ce début d'été. Elle était assise sur une petite pente les regardant jouer au basket-ball, fumant et buvant de la bière… en dépit du fait qu'elle n'était pas assez âgée, mais il ne le savait pas vraiment à cette époque. Elle semblait plus vieille que son âge. Habillée avec un mignon petit débardeur et un short que ne laissait que peu d'imagination : grande, mince, corps magnifique, superbes jambes. Ces cheveux étaient plus longs alors. Elle ne les avait pas coupés jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Ce n'était seulement que lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui parler qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il se rappelait avoir pensé que d'une certaine façon, elle connaissait déjà trop la peine.

Et il avait seulement réussir à lui en apporter plus.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Il venait juste de revenir d'une mission vraiment mauvaise en Allemagne de l'est. Des amis proches étaient morts… S'il était honnête avec lui-même, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était si avide de faire sa connaissance. Il voulait seulement oublier et il l'avait vu comme un moyen de faire ça. Heureusement, il était revenu à la raison assez tôt. Il aurait du lui poser plus de questions au départ et ne pas assumer trop. Ca les aurait sauvé tous les deux de beaucoup de problèmes.

Samantha Carter était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à revoir dans sa vie. Il avait senti son cœur vaciller alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Il était évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Peut-être qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne l'avait juste pas relier à l'homme qu'elle avait connu il y a tant d'année. Après tout, il y avait plus d'un Jonathan O'Neill dans l'US Air Force.

- Alors, vous allez reprendre là où vous vous étiez arrêtés ? demanda Kawalski.

- Quoi, tu veux qu'on aille en Cour Martiale avant même de passer cette foutue Porte.

- Depuis quand tu es si respectueux des règles ?

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire deux fois la même erreur, Kawalski. Maintenant la ferme et amène ton cul en vitesse… C'est un ordre.

Marchant vers la sortie de la salle de briefing, Jack constata qu'il se demandait précisément qui partageait sa vie maintenant ? Il devait y avoir quelqu'un… n'est-ce pas ? Dieu, il ne devrait même pas penser de cette manière. Pour la durée de cette mission, elle était sous son commandement et donc interdite. De plus, elle était trop jeune pour lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'oublier.


	4. Chapter 4

- Le Magicien d'Oz ? interrogea Sam.

Elle pouvait dire honnêtement que c'était le dernier film auquel elle avait pensé.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-il.

- Seulement à la télévision, admit-elle.

- Ça va faire une différence, je te le promets.

Sam secoua sa tête avec effarement. Et pensa qu'elle s'était inquiétée qu'il veuille voir un film interdit au moins de 18 ans. Il prit sa main alors qu'il la guidait dans le cinéma assombri. Ils étaient presque en retard, dû à l'insistance de Jonathan de leur acheter du pop-corn et des sodas.

Ce rendez-vous s'avérait être moins stressant que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Après un long moment à se tourmenter sur ce qu'elle devrait porter, elle mit un t-shirt et un jean, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air trop jeune. Elle était heureuse de constater que Jonathan était habillé de manière similaire. Son sourire quand ils s'étaient rejoints était assez pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Elle devait être bien, se raisonna-t-elle. Il avait entretenu un flot constant de conversation alors qu'ils roulaient dans la ville. Il était vraiment marrant, réalisa Sam, elle ne pouvait arrêter de rire. Jonathan n'était manifestement pas déranger, en fait il semblait encouragé par son appréciation de son sens de l'humour. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de raison de rire récemment.

Il y avait seulement une demi-douzaine de personnes dans le cinéma. Le Magicien d'Oz n'était manifestement pas très populaire pour le public du soir. Mais dans l'esprit de Sam, c'était parfait. Alors que les familiers génériques d'ouverture se déroulaient, Sam se sentait en fait décontractée. C'était agréable. Ses dernières années, sa vie n'avait consisté en rien de plus que le travail scolaire, querelles avec son père… s'enfermant elle-même du reste du monde. Il semblait que cela faisait un très long moment depuis qu'elle avait été capable de prendre plaisir à quelque chose d'aussi simple que de regarder un film. Peut-être que les choses auraient été un peu mieux si son frère avait été là plus souvent ? Mais il ne l'était pas. Mark restait à peine à la maison maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas voir que sa petite sœur avait besoin de lui.

- Hey, murmura Jon. Ça va bien ?

- Oui, bien… pourquoi ?

- Tu semblais enfermée dans ta bulle pendant une seconde… soit c'est ça soit tu veux que je mange le reste de ton pop-corn.

Sam sourit et bougea les restes hors de sa portée. Il n'était pas si facilement dupé. Étendant son bras par-dessus ses épaules, il parvint à agripper plus de quelques graines. Son bras resta là pour le reste du film. Comme d'habitude quand le film arriva à la fin, Sam se mit à renifler d'une façon suspecte.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pleure toujours à la fin, admit Sam, quand Dorothée doit quitter l'Epouventail. Ça ne semble pas juste quelque part… maintenant tu te moque de moi !

- Non. Je ne me moque pas, juré.

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de parler, le cinéma s'était vidé. Sam était un peu désappointée que ça soit fini si tôt. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience était le court trajet de retour vers la base… ça et essayer de rentrer furtivement dans la maison. Il y avait seulement tellement d'arbres qui pouvaient être grimpés pour le week-end. Si Jonathan lui demandait de sortir quelque part, elle était fichue. Elle pouvait juste imaginer descendre du deuxième étage en robe et talons. C'était en supposant qu'il lui demande de sortir à nouveau.

- Tu es d'accord pour quelque chose à manger ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue.

Sam hésita pour une seconde. Elle devrait vraiment rentrer. Moins elle partait longtemps, moins elle avait de risques de se faire attraper. D'un autre côté, elle voulait passer plus de temps avec Jonathan… si il ne lui demandait pas juste dans le but d'être poli. Et si il voulait se débarrasser d'elle mais qu'il était trop gentil pour le dire ?

- Samantha ? dit-il.

- Désolée, je pensais juste… bredouilla-t-elle. Je vais ça trop souvent parfois.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais quelque chose à manger ?

- Si tu veux la vérité… je suis affamée.

- Je connais un super endroit.

Il prit sa main et la conduisit de l'autre coté de la route. Au début, elle était un peu inquiète à propos de la quantité de nourriture qu'elle avait commandée. Elle avait été trop nerveuse pour manger plus tôt. Jonathan ne semblait pas offensé, même alors qu'il prenait l'addition. Ils mangèrent, parlèrent, burent des quantités de tasses de café… Minuit était passé avant que finalement, ils partent. L'air de la nuit s'était refroidi suffisamment pour que les bras de Jonathan autour de ses épaules soient doublement bienvenus. Elle ne voulait pas que la nuit se termine, mais bien trop tôt, ils se dirent au revoir. Il laissa ses lèvres gentiment caresser sa joue avant qu'il se dirige vers les baraquements.

Sam courut durant presque tout le chemin vers la maison, mais quand elle arriva là, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'embêter. Elle entendait les cris de la route. Mark était manifestement à la maison. Personne ne remarquerait si elle faisait des claquettes à travers le salon, nue. Cependant, elle utilisa l'arbre pour atteindre sa chambre. Ça sonnait comme si son frère et son père faisaient ça depuis des heures. Ils avaient dégénérés aux insultes. Si les choses continuaient comme ça, ils quitteraient les insultes bien assez tôt. Sam se coula dans le lit, tirant l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête dans le but de faire taire le bruit. En dépit de ses propres engueulades avec son père, elle détestait quand lui et son frère se battaient. Ça semblait pire d'une certaine manière. Il y avait une profonde haine qui n'avait pas diminué avec les années, depuis que sa mère était morte. Cette seule pensée lui donnait l'envie se couler dans un coin et pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Samantha Carter avait toujours appris qu'il y avait quelque chose de honteux à propos des larmes. Alors elle les refoula à l'intérieur, essayant d'ignorer le fait que sa vie de famille s'effondrait sans la lumière de sa mère. Ça rendait son temps avec Jonathan doublement agréable.

Samantha n'était pas certaine de ses sentiments. Si elle ne connaissait pas mieux, les premières inspirations de profonde émotion jaillissaient dans son cœur. Jonathan semblait la première personne qui lui montrait une sorte d'affection depuis longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

- Sam ?

Jack lui donna le verre de punch avant de tourner son attention vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient avec elle. Oh merde ! Il regarda le général et un flash de reconnaissance passa entre eux.

- Merci, Monsieur, répondit Sam.

- Colonel Jack O'Neill, Général Jacob Carter,

Le général Hammond fit une présentation inutile.

- Carter ? Comme dans ? questionna Jack, sa voix montant d'une octave.

C'était un général qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir.

- Mon père, monsieur. Oui, répondit Sam.

- Sans rigoler ! Le père de Sam ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu sur vous, monsieur.

Super mouvement, Jack. Quand il y a un doute, agir bêtement. C'était une technique qui lui avait très bien servi au cours de années… quoi qu'il suspectait que Jacob Carter n'avait pas été dupe une seule seconde. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Qui a-t-il à dire sur un vieux général attendant la retraite, retourna Jacob.

- Je parle tout le temps de toi, Papa, interrompit Sam.

Ce n'était pas vrai, Sam n'avait jamais mentionnée son père dans l'année qu'ils avaient servi ensemble et Jack n'avait jamais demandé. Mais il pouvait dire par le ton de sa voix qu'elle était inconfortable avec la situation entière. Il semblait qu'elle allait se disputer avec son père, alors Jack parla à nouveau.

- J'ai pris ma retraite une fois, je n'ai pas pu rester à l'écart.

- De votre analyse de télémétrie radar de l'espace ? rétorqua Jacob.

- Bien, c'est tellement fascinant.

- Je suis sûr que ça l'est… sinon vous ne recevriez pas une médaille de l'Air Force.

Manifestement son père ne croyait pas un mot de leur couverture.

- On a nos moments.

Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Sam et de lui sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour avec une franche affection. Son expression s'adoucit un peu à cette vue. Il adorait quand elle était comme ça. Dieu, comment il était supposer convaincre son père qu'il était un bon officier supérieur s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme un écolier en sa présence. Il était probablement temps de faire une sortie judicieuse.

- Veuillez m'excuser. On ne quitte pas Cheyenne Mountain souvent. Je vais prendre l'air… dehors… Général… Capitaine… Général… Garçon !

Il se trouvait incapable de partir assez vite, et monta les escaliers en courant malgré ses genoux protestants. Après tout ce temps, il était toujours plus qu'intimidé par le père de Sam. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose pour briser ces foutus règles. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas. La Sam adulte était juste aussi charmante que la jeune fille l'avait été… plus si c'était possible.

Ils n'avaient jamais discutés de leur précédente relation. Au début, Jack avait pensé qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas s'en souvenir… mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai. Parfois, elle disait quelque chose ou le regardait d'une certaine façon… Et elle était toujours sous son commandement, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus frustrante. Oh, il pouvait arranger son transfert, mais Sam ne lui aurait jamais pardonnée. SG1 était la meilleure équipe sur la base et elle avait besoin de ça. Alors Jack avait bloqué ses sentiments au loin et se contentait avec être son ami.


	6. Chapter 6

- C'est laquelle celle là ? demanda Sam, s'asseyant et indiquant le haut.

- Vegas, répondit Jonathan, promptement.

- Et ce groupe d'étoiles, les brillantes ?

- Cassiopée.

Sam se rallongea dans l'herbe haute, rétrécissant ses yeux alors qu'elle essayait de juger les distances interstellaires impliquées. Jonathan roula sur son côté et lui sourit. Il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Tu penses définitivement trop.

Sam retint sa respiration alors qu'il traçait le contour de ses lèvres. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa mâchoire alors qu'il inclinait gentiment son visage pour rencontrer le sien. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un frisson courut à travers son corps alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Sa langue glissa facilement entre ses lèvres, glissa contre la sienne pendant une terriblement brève seconde avant qu'il ne se détache. Ce n'était pas vraiment son premier, mais les précédents tripotages d'adolescent n'étaient pas comparables. Cet homme savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, décida-t-elle. Elle lui sourit timidement, espérant qu'il l'embrasserait encore, mais il la rapprocha juste plus de son coté.

- Maintenant détends-toi, ou tu ne verra rien, lui dit-il.

Sam fit de son mieux, mais elle trouvait difficile de se concentrer sur les étoiles quand Jonathan la tenait. La chaleur de son corps envahissait le sien. Ils portaient tous les deux des shorts, et elle pouvait sentir une pellicule de sueur se former là où leurs jambes entraient en contact. Sa main traçait distraitement des motifs à travers son dos, ajoutant une distraction supplémentaire. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, essayant d'éliminer les nouvelles sensations qu'il allumait. Ce n'était pas ouvertement sexuel, plus comme un sentiment d'être en sécurité.

- Woa… tu as vu ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, admit-elle, ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux.

- Garde tes yeux sur… C'est de là qu'ils venaient.

Il avait raison, quelques minutes plus tard une traîne de feu fit un arc à travers le ciel. Sam se trouva elle-même agrippant son bras. Il y avait quelque chose de presque effrayant à regarder un corps céleste tomber du ciel.

- A quelle vitesse pense-tu que c'est parti ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sammie, arrête de retirer le fun de ça.

Mais il lui souriait, déjà habitué à son désir de tout comprendre. C'était seulement comme un résultat à sa relation avec cet homme qu'elle ressentait à nouveau le besoin d'apprendre… presque comme si elle se redécouvrait elle-même.

- Alors, je pensais… commença-t-il.

- A propos de quoi ? répondit Sam.

- Faire un petit voyage en voiture.

Sam s'assit, surprise et légèrement blessée qu'il pense à partir.

- Quand ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai quelques congés la semaine prochaine.

- La semaine prochaine ?

- Ouais, et je me demandais à propos d'aller en Floride.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler hargneusement. Quand il essaya de mettre son bras autour d'elle, elle se recula, basculant sur ses pieds.

- Samantha ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu t'en vas.

- J'allais te demander de venir avec moi.

- Avec toi ?

Les mots ne s'enregistraient pas au début. En quelques secondes, elle s'était convaincue qu'il allait juste la quitter, et ce que c'était sa manière de dire au revoir. Jonathan se leva, avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, j'ai quelques amis à la NASA et Challenger doit bientôt décoller… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment !

Il se moquait d'elle, mais Sam n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se jeta sur lui avec assez de force pour les envoyer tous les deux s'écraser sur le sol dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes. Jonathan les roula pour que son corps repose sous le sien.

- Je pense que c'était un oui ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Il pressa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter d'elle, retournant à sa précédente position à ces cotés.

- Maintenant regarde, lui dit-il. Et la prochaine étoile filante que tu vois, fais un vœu.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle était partie.

Jack reposait impuissant sur le sol, se tortillant d'agonie. Il était vaguement conscient de Daniel à son coté, bandant sa jambe.

- La plupart des blessures apparaissent cautériser mais elle peuvent saigner sous la surface, informa Martouf.

Daniel serra le garrot, envoyant un flash d'intense peine directement en haut du coté droit de Jack.

- Doucement ! s'entendit siffler O'Neill.

L'archéologue ne fit pas attention et donna au bandage improvisé un autre tir.

- Fils de… commença Jack, sa voix s'affaiblissant jusqu'au chuchotement. Sam… Dieu…

Sam était partie… Dieu seul savait ce que ce salaud lui faisait.

- On a besoin de le bouger, dit Daniel. Par ici, à coté de Jacob… Jack, on va essayer de bouger et de vous rendre confortable.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Les deux hommes valides le traînèrent contre le mur. Quelqu'un plaça une veste sous sa tête. Jack luttait pour se lever, seulement pour avoir Daniel qui le repoussait par terre.

- Sam ?

- Il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire, maintenant essayer de rester immobile, dit Daniel, gentiment.

- D'acc.

Jack était d'accord avec lui, espérant qu'il réunirait assez de force pour aller après elle. Il était tombé d'un avion, avait été blessé, gelé… une longue liste de blessures mais rien ne blessait comme ça. Sa jambe entière était comme en feu.

- Buvez ça, ça aidera, dit Martouf, plaçant une capsule en plastique à ses lèvres et pressant le contenu dans sa bouche.

Le goût était presque assez pour le faire vomir, mais Marty avait raison, ça faisait baisser un peu la douleur.

- Ca a un goût de merde, grommela-t-il.

- Je sais.

Jacob Carter était à peine conscient, mais il parvient à répondre au commentaire jeté par Jack. Jack se tourna vers le père de Sam. C'était presque ironique. Qui aurait pensé qu'ils mouraient ensemble ?

- Jack ? demanda Jacob.

- Ouais ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il me reste beaucoup de temps.

- Merde, on vous sortira de là… ou faire que Sam, Daniel et Marty…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais mourir. Où est Sam ?

- Juste partie pour trouver de la nourriture.

Mentir à l'homme était probablement le moins que Jack pouvait faire pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa fille.

- Si je ne m'en sors pas… veillez sur elle pour moi.

- Monsieur…

- Promettez-moi, Jack.

- Vous savez que je le ferais.

- Bien…

- Alors, vous m'avez finalement pardonné, huh ?

- Si vous blesser à nouveau ma fille, je reviendrais et vous hanterais.

Les mots de l'homme faiblissaient tandis que Jacob Carter perdait sa bataille contre la conscience. Jack restait seulement éveillé par un acte suprême de volonté. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'évanouir… pas pendant que Sam était en danger. Bien que, que pourrait-il faire si une opportunité survenait…

Ils la gardèrent presque une heure et la traînèrent inconsciente. Elle fut jetée négligemment près de lui. Jack se tendit, incertain pour le point de pulsation dans son cou. Il y avait un battement bienvenu sous le bout de ses doigts. Il laissa sa main s'égarer sur sa douce gorge, puis remonter vers le haut, caressant gentiment sa joue. Dieu merci, elle était en vie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un autre flash de peine pendant que les gardes le tiraient sur ses pieds. Il s'effondra immédiatement encore.

- Marche ! dit hargneusement l'un d'entre eux.

- Non pas que je veux être récalcitrant mais on pourrait avoir un petit problème ici. Si vous vous souvenez je suis celui que vous avez blessé… sous aucune provocation que ce soit… répliqua Jack.

- Tuez la femme.

- Non !

Le bâton était levé, mais Jack parvint à se traîner debout et plaça son corps entre l'arme et la forme prostrée de Sam.

- Je vais venir… mais je ne vous promets pas d'être silencieux à propos de ça.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam avait dit à son père qu'elle allait rendre visite à une amie de l'école. Pour une fois, il n'avait fait aucune objection… ce qui la fit se sentir doublement mal de le décevoir. Puis encore, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse lui dire avec qui elle partait vraiment. Il devait être de bonne humeur parce qu'il avait demandé si elle voulait être conduite à une station de bus. Soit ça ou il essayait de trouver exactement pourquoi sa fille passait tellement de temps en dehors de la maison. Peu importe, Sam essaya de l'oublier à la seconde où elle fut hors de la vue de la base.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment sur la route, Sam commençait à se sentir nerveuse. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'attendait exactement Jonathan d'elle. Son entière expérience s'arrêtait à quelques baisers et elle avait peur qu'il puisse vouloir plus que ce qu'elle était capable de lui donner. Après tout, Jon, comme elle l'appelait, était bien plus vieux qu'elle ne l'était. Que ferait-il si elle disait non ? Elle continuait à se dire qu'il était un gars bien… même si…

- Tu veux écouter de la musique ? demanda Jon.

- Quoi ?

- Musique ?

- Bien sûr.

Il allait penser qu'elle était devenue folle, réalisa Sam. Elle se secoua mentalement. Après tout, elle était là pour s'amuser. Jon lui tendait une cassette. Souriant, Sam la prit et l'inséra dans la machine. Des accords de Bizet inondèrent les hauts parleurs, l'incitant à le regarder. Attentif à la route, il ne remarqua pas la façon dont elle fixait. Cet homme la surprenait continuellement.

Le temps qu'ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit, Sam s'était permis de se relaxer un peu. Ils sortirent pour manger, prirent quelques bières, et profitèrent en général de la compagnie de l'autre. Cependant, elle se trouva elle-même à passer un moment extraordinairement long dans la salle de bains, pour reporter le moment où elle aurait à faire face à Jon dans la chambre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Un short et un t-shirt à l'air miteux, à quoi avait-elle pensé ? Il allait lui jeter un coup d'œil et tomber de rire.

- Sammie, tout va bien là dedans ? cria-t-il à travers la porte.

- Juste une minute, cria-t-elle en retour.

Super, maintenant, il allait attendre quelque chose de particulier et il allait finir avec une gamine qui était complètement paniquée. Il n'y avait rien pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas passer la nuit là dedans. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle déverrouilla la porte et sortit.

- T'en as mis du temps, sourit Jon. J'allais juste briser la porte.

Il bougea à côté d'elle, glissant une main à travers sa taille alors qu'il avançait. Elle sauta légèrement au contact. Mais sa disparition lui donna le temps de se couler dans le lit. Elle roula sur le côté, dos à la porte de la salle de bains. Le matelas s'inclina alors qu'il grimpait dessus à coté d'elle, et elle se tendit alors qu'elle le sentait bouger plus près. Son torse touchait son dos et l'un de ses bras était enroulé au dessus d'elle. Sam sentit son corps commencer à trembler.

- Sammie ? questionna-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Hey, chuchota-t-il. Ça te gène.

- Un peu, admit-elle.

- Regarde-moi, Samantha.

Docilement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il tendit une main et inséra tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il n'y avait aucun rire dans son regard, seulement de l'inquiétude.

- Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je fasse, la rassura-t-il. Si tu préfères, je peux dormir sur le sol.

- Non.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête de la tenir. C'est ce dont elle était sûre.

- Bien… car ça semble sacrement inconfortable, plaisanta-t-il.

Sam gloussa, enterrant sa tête dans son torse. Les bras de Jon se resserrent autour d'elle et son tendre contact l'apaisa, jusqu'au sommeil.


	9. Chapter 9

- J'ai fais un vœu, monsieur, lui dit Sam alors qu'ils quittaient la base. Quand le météore arrivait vers la Porte.

- Quoi ? répliqua Jack un peu brusquement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Juste quand il pensait qu'il s'était sorti Sam de la tête, elle refait irruption dans sa vie pour le _secourir_. Il commençait à se demander si elle l'avait fait exprès.

- Porte malheur de le dire, continua-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire nerveux. Jack n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça. Il n'appréciait pas ses tentatives pour lui remonter le moral. Ses gentilles taquineries n'étaient pas ce dont il avait besoin maintenant. Ce dont il avait besoin était… ? Laira ? Non, ce dont il avait besoin était une femme qui était libre de l'aimer. Sam restera toujours hors de portée, insaisissable. C'était ce qui le rendait grincheux. Maintenant, il était revenu à la voir tous les jours… et savoir combien il était amoureux d'elle.

Il rentrait à la maison pour la première fois en trois mois. C'était déjà assez difficile sans…

- Je vous ai apporté quelque chose, dit-elle.

Le paquet qu'elle lui tendit était manifestement un CD. Il ouvrit le paquet ; c'était une copie de Carmen.

- Sam ? interrogea-t-il.

Sam haussa juste les épaules, pas disposée à offrir plus d'explication. Jack se détourna d'elle pour être seulement stoppé par sa voix.

- Vous m'avez manqué, monsieur.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais.

- Oh.

Alors que la conversation mourait, ce n'était pas une de leur meilleure, Jack ne pouvait arrêter l'éclair de joie qui s'immisçait dans son cœur. Il savait qu'il devrait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne savait pas quoi… ou peut être qu'il le savait.

- Alors qu'essayiez-vous de me dire plutôt… à propos de la Porte étant horizontale ou quelque chose ?

C'était sa manière de s'excuser pour son attitude et Sam le savait. En fait, elle rougit de plaisir alors qu'elle commençait à nouveau son explication. Jack hocha la tête quand il pensait que c'étaient des moments appropriés. Écouter Sam était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas besoin d'être secouru.

- … puis Teal'c est passé à travers et on a attendu. Ca à du être une course contre la montre, quand même. D'après mes calculs, il a du presque être sans air.

- Attendez une seconde, la stoppa Jack.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Teal'c n'avait pas mentionné qu'il avait été à cours d'oxygène.

- A quelle heure avez-vous fermé la Porte ? demanda-t-il.

- 9h, heure terrienne, pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

- Ce qui est 7h sur Edora… Putain de merde !

Jack frappa le mur en béton d'un furieux coup de poing, enregistrant à peine la douleur.

- Monsieur ? interrogea Sam, concerné par son attitude.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se calma assez pour lui offrir une explication.

- Laira ne me l'a pas dit jusqu'au déjeuner. Teal'c était coincé dans ce trou pendant 4 heures, quand il n'en avait pas besoin. Il aurait pu mourir pour l'amour du ciel.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas compris ce qui se passait.

- Non. Elle nous a vu utiliser nos radios assez souvent. Diable, vous lui avez même montré comment…

- Oh.

- Exactement… oh merde !

Il frappa le mur encore et cette fois, ça fit mal.

- Monsieur, dit Sam encore.

Jack souhaitait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'utiliser de foutu mot. Il était en colère parce qu'il s'était laissé à aimer une autre femme, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle l'avait trahi. Et maintenant sa main faisait mal. Jack poussa la chair blessée dans sa bouche et essaya de calmer la douleur. Sam prit sa main dans la sienne et l'examina pour des blessures.

- Elle tenait à vous, commença-t-elle. Elle avait peur de vous perdre.

Les explications firent peu pour freiner sa colère. Une voix acariâtre lui demandait ce qu'il aurait fait si ça avait été Sam coincée là-bas.

- Disons que c'est vrai… qu'auriez-vous fait ? Je veux dire, quand mon double est aller voir Sara, vous me l'avez dit. Combien de temps avez-vous eu pour penser ?

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, admit-elle. Mais la situation est difficilement la même.

- Vraiment ?

Les yeux de Sam se troublèrent. Elle savait que sa réaction aurait été différente, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui admettre. Jack fit un pas vers elle, prenant son visage avec sa bonne main. Au début, elle s'appuya dans la caresse, savourant le contact. Mais le moment se termina trop vite et Sam s'arracha à lui.

- Vous feriez mieux d'allez faire regarder cette main, lui dit-elle, avant de s'en aller.


	10. Chapter 10

- Un jour, ça sera toi, chuchota Jon dans son oreille.

Sam ne répondit pas, ses yeux écarquillés fixait la tache disparaissante qu'était Challenger.

- Oh, Dieu, Jon… C'était…

Elle ne pouvait trouver les mots. Ça devait être le spectacle le plus grandiose… La télévision n'était pas un substitut pour voir le lancement de la navette avec ses propres yeux. Si c'était un futur pour l'homme, Sam croyait qu'elle l'avait juste vu sauter vers le paradis.

- Merci, dit-elle à Jon, quand elle respira pour parler.

- De rien, retourna-t-il, plaçant un tendre baiser dans son cou.

Sam se tint là, longtemps après que la traînée de vapeur se soit évanouie, dans une sorte de rêve doré. Elle n'allait pas juste voyager dans l'espace, elle allait aller sur d'autres planètes. C'était stupide, puéril même, mais d'une certaine façon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans le fantasme. La chose vraiment étrange était qu'elle ne pouvait se sortir l'image de Jon de la tête. Qu'importe où son imagination l'emmenait, Jon était toujours là ; faisant une blague ou un commentaire sarcastique. La pensée la fit sourire. C'était comme si leurs futurs étaient liés ensemble d'une certaine manière.

- Hey, dit-il, gentiment. Tu as du chewing-gum sous tes pieds ou quoi ?

La plupart du public s'était en aller, réalisa Sam, légèrement embarrassée. Combien de temps s'était-elle tenue là fixant le ciel d'un air ahuri ?

- Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Pas de soucis, lui dit-il.

Il y avait de la compréhension dans les yeux de Jon… comme si parfois il avait ses propres rêves exceptionnels. Quand elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, ses yeux étaient obscurcis par la peine… tout comme les siens. En dépit de sa relative jeunesse, Sam avait la sensation qu'il avait vu bien trop de chose dans sa vie. Leur temps ensemble avait été libérateur. Elle comprenait à peine ce qui se passait entre eux, mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose de spécial. Le mot amour traversa son esprit, mais elle le rejeta. Ils se voyaient l'un l'autre seulement depuis 6 semaines, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle tienne tant à lui.

- Prête pour le tour ? demanda-t-il.

Sam hocha la tête. Ça devenait rapidement la meilleure journée de sa vie. Jon avait définitivement les bonnes connections, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient escortés dans l'installation. Il resta silencieux la plupart du temps, traînant juste après elle et leur guide, écoutant alors qu'elle posait un million de questions. En fait, elle se sentait un peu embarrassée, mais il ne semblait pas exclu. Il trouvait manifestement la mécanique fascinante et elle avait ri quand il avait été attrapé touchant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Sam se trouva absorbée dans les discussions techniques, comprenant bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Même si, elle allait avoir à travailler beaucoup plus dur à l'école pour avoir une chance de rentrer là.

- Toujours envie de devenir astronaute ? demanda Jon quand ils réussirent à s'en aller.

- Absolument, sourit-elle en retour.

- Bien.

- Ne penses-tu pas que ça serait incroyable ?

- Bien sûr, je pensais me faire réassigner à la NASA… mais je n'aime pas vraiment la fixation à cette fusée truc.

- Quoi, tu veux juste aller là bas en traversant une porte ?

- Hey, quelqu'un la construit, et je traverse !

Sam rit, c'était une notion plutôt bizarre. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur sa cuisse.

- Merci, pour aujourd'hui. C'est la meilleure chose que quelqu'un est jamais faite pour moi.

- Hey, ce n'est pas encore fini, demain on va à Disney.

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Si elle ne savait pas mieux, elle aurait pensé qu'il était plus enthousiaste sur cet aspect de leur voyage que leur journée à Kennedy. Parfois, il ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il était aussi excité par les voyages dans l'espace qu'elle. C'était une habitude qu'elle trouvait en fait attachante.

Elle garda sa main sur sa jambe alors qu'ils rentraient à Orlando.

*******

Jon les avait amené dans un hôtel, près de l'aéroport. Ils avaient nagés dans la piscine avant de dîner au restaurant. Sam se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus décontractée avec lui et elle était excitée par la journée qu'elle laissa le baiser de bonne nuit devenir plus intense que d'habitude. Ils respirèrent tous les deux pesamment quand finalement il se recula.

- Sammie ? questionna-t-il.

Sam constata qu'elle lui souriait. Merde, mais elle aimait cet homme. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la façon dont elle se sentait. Il fit courir un doigt de son cou à sa lèvre, provoquant un frisson de plaisir. Quand sa main redescendit, elle glissa sous sa chemise, laissant une traînée de feu sur sa peau.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Sammie ? murmura-t-il.

- Je te veux juste toi, retourna-t-elle.


	11. Chapter 11

- Monsieur, le niveau de radiation augmente, c'est à 300 %, déclara Sam, son attention focalisée sur le compteur.

- Quoi ? glapit Jack, traversant vers son côté.

Était-ce son imagination, ou il y avait une sorte de lumière émanant du crâne de cristal ? Se tenant près de Sam, il trouva la légère trace de son parfum bien trop distrayante. Était-ce de la lavande qu'il pouvait sentir ? C'était une odeur très subtile… clairement Sam.

- 400, continua-t-elle.

C'était trop. Jack en avait assez. Il ne voulait rien savoir à propos d'une grande découverte archéologique ou changer la face de la physique, il voulait juste ramener son équipe à la maison en sécurité.

- Très bien c'est assez, on s'en va d'ici…… Daniel ? ordonna-t-il.

Si le feux d'artifice augmentait c'était en intensité et Daniel se tenait juste devant cette foutu chose ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gars ? N'avait-il aucun concept de danger ? Teal'c était manifestement d'accord avec l'évaluation de la situation de Jack, parce qu'il sortit son zat et tira sur le crâne. Daniel disparu.

- Où est-il allé ? s'entendit demander Jack.

- Il semble avoir disparu, répondit Teal'c.

- Monsieur, les interprétations sont hors de l'échelle maintenant, si on ne part pas bientôt, on va… commença Sam.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de sa voix qui n'allait pas. Jack n'avait jamais réussi à trouver exactement ce que ce quelque chose était, mais quand elle s'effondra sur le sol il était prêt à l'attraper. Sans cérémonie il l'a mis sur ses épaules et commença à courir vers la Porte des Étoiles.

- Teal'c, sors d'ici ! hurla-t-il.

En réfléchissant, ça aurait été probablement mieux de laisser le grand homme la prendre, mais Jack ne pensa simplement pas à ça. Son corps entier était lancé dans l'effort de ramener Sam en sécurité. Elle n'était pas si lourde… du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait au début de la course, mais son propre corps succombait rapidement à l'effet des radiations. Son parfum était définitivement lavande, réalisa-t-il, et il admonesta d'être distrait. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait réussi à garder une prise son bien aimé bidule… même si elle était inconsciente. C'était typiquement Sam.

Même après être sorti de la pyramide, la Porte des Étoiles semblait très loin. Teal'c arriva derrière lui.

- Je vais prendre le Major Carter, offrit-il.

- Non, haleta Jack.

Il n'avait pas de souffle pour d'autres mots. Chaque muscle était en feu, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner son fardeau… même pas à son plus confiant compagnon. Son corps protestait peut être, mais Jack continuait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Teal'c, mais il avait plus confiance en lui-même, spécialement aussi loin que la sécurité de Sam était concerné.

Quand ils atteignirent la Porte, Jack laissa Sam glisser de ses épaules, la supportant contre son côté pendant que Teal'c entrait les coordonnées. Elle semblait devenir légèrement plus consciente.

- Que faites-vous ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Chh… on va… vous ramener à la maison, la réassura-t-il.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, elle s'était à nouveau évanouie. Jack pouvait sentir sa propre conscience s'évanouir alors que la Porte s'enclenchait. Il courut vers elle, tirant Sam avec lui. La chose suivante qu'il sut fut qu'ils étaient de retour dans la salle de la Porte, fixant les chaussures du général Hammond.

- Appeler une équipe médicale ici, ordonna le général.

Jack parvint à lever sa tête, légèrement.

- Où est le Dr. Jackson ? pressa Hammond.

Mais aucun des membres restant de SG1 étaient capable de répondre.


	12. Chapter 12

- Ça va aller, la réassura Jon.

Puis il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et la guida dans le bar.

- Yo Jack ! cria une voix derrière le billard.

- Charlie ! salua l'autre homme.

- Jack ? interrogea Sam.

- Les gars m'appelent comme ça parce qu'il y a un autre Jon dans mon équipe. Viens, je vais te presenter.

Sam resta un peu en arrière. C'était le moment qu'elle avait appréhendée.

- Alors, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as négligé tes amis, commenta celui appelé Charlie, la regardant de bas en haut.

Elle se senti rougir à son examination.

- Tu es bien, chuchota Jon dans son oreille.

Il fit courir une main possessive sur son corps, effleurant juste la courbe de sa poitrine. Sam s'appuya dans son contact, c'était une promesse de comment la nuit allait fini. Elle sourit doucement d'anticipation intérieurement.

Elle n'était pas si sûre de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Dans ces environnements nouveaux, inconnus, elle se sentait comme une enfant maladroite. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était, pensa-t-elle. Jon lui avait déjà acheté une bière et elle but avec soulagement, espérant trouver assez de courage dans la bouteille pour survivre au reste de la soirée. Elle regrettait que Jon l'ait entrainé là dedans.

- Hey, lui dit Charlie. Tu veux jouer ?

Sam jeta un regard désespéré vers Jon, mais il était enfoncé dans une conversation.

- Jack l'a dit que tu l'avais séché. Voyons comment tu fais contre le maître, poussa-t-il.

Charlie semblait ok, alors elle fit un geste d'accord. Si elle jouait au billard, elle aurait une excuse pour ne pas se lancer dans une conversation. Tous ces hommes étaient sous le commandement de son père. Elle trouverait ça assez étrange que l'un d'autre eux puisse savoir qui elle était. Sam espérait juste que les amis de Jon étaient aussi fiables qu'il le clamait.

- Comment diable as-tu fais ça ? s'exclama Charlie alors que Sam envoyait la boule 8 dans le trou du côté.

- C'est un truc de maths, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle alla vers Jon et se servi de sa bière. Il l'embrassa d'une manière assez obscène, heureux de son succès. Il y avait des applaudissements alors qu'il le faisait et Sam se senti rougir. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir une audience. En dépit de ses précédentes appréhensions, elle passait en fait un bon moment. Elle était inquiète d'être la seule femme dans une mer d'homme, mais elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Sam trouva qu'elle pouvait parler de voitures et de hockey avec eux. Jon était assis à côté d'elle, son bras enroulé sur ses épaules, donnant le clair signal qu'elle lui appartenait. Tout le monde pouvait regarder mais pas toucher. Sam n'avait jamais pensée qu'elle était attirante, mais par les regards appréciateurs qu'elle recevait ce soir, elle commença à revoir un peu son jugement.

Quand elle se défila pour aller aux toilettes, elle prit un peu de temps pour se regarder dans le miroir. Son maquillage ne s'était pas étalé… ce qui était une surprise. Elle fit les réparations nécessaires et se prépara à rejoindre Jon. Tandis qu'elle quittait les toilettes des femmes, elle sentit une main forte sur son bras. Au début elle pensa que c'était Jon, mais la prise était trop serrée pour lui appartenir. Elle se tourna ennuyée pour faire face à l'homme qui la retenait. Sam le reconnu vaguement, elle l'avait vu à la base mais il n'était pas un des amis de Jon. Elle essaya de se retirer de sa prise, mais il était trop fort pour elle.

- Tu es la gamine du général Carter ? sourit-il avec mépris.

- Laissez-moi, merde ! cracha-t-elle en retour.

- Je le savais. Mais papa ne sais pas que tu es là…

- Je vais crier.

- … ou que tu te tape le Capitaine 'héros' O'Neill.

- Allez vous faire enculer !

- C'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit.

Sam commençait à crier et elle ne pouvait pas se libérer. Elle était partie depuis longtemps… Jon allait venir la chercher… ou du moins elle l'espérait. Il y avait une sortie de secours à la fin du couloir et l'homme commença à la tirer vers là. Sam ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler, mais il mit une main sur sa bouche. La seconde suivante, elle était dehors, l'air froid de la nuit contre sa peau, le mur du bâtiment dur contre son dos. Ses mains étaient sur son corps, déchirant son t-shirt. Sam expérimenta un terrifiant moment de pure peur avant de réagir. Heureusement, l'homme était bourré et n'attendait pas qu'elle se défende. Un genou dans son entrejambe fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour lui faire perdre sa prise et se libérer.

Elle courut dans le bar, recherchant Jon. Il était toujours assis où elle l'avait laissé.

- Jon, on peut y aller s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Sammie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sors-moi juste de là.

- Bien sûr.

Jon pouvait voir qu'elle était bouleversée à propos de quelque chose. Il attrapa leurs vestes et l'escorta dehors. Sam s'appuya contre lui lourdement, se sentant légèrement malade.

- Tu vas me dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Un gars m'a attrapé pendant que je sortais des toilettes, admit-elle.

- Quoi ! Merde, Sam, tu vas bien ?

- Je… pense… juste un peu tremblante.

- Où est ce sale type ? Je vais le coincer contre un mur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai fait pour toi.

- On devrait aller voir la police.

- Non.

- Sam ?

- J'ai dis non. Ramène-moi juste chez toi… s'il te plait.

Elle ne pouvait rapporter l'incident, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait. Diable, elle n'aurait même pas dut être là. Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle n'avait pas 21 ans…

Elle voulait, plus que tout, qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Quand ils arrivèrent à ces quartiers, Jon le fit et Sam se perdit dans les sensations physiques. Après, elle reposait dans ses bras, se sentant protégée de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? entendit-elle Jon murmurer.

Sam était seulement vaguement consciente que quelque chose tapait à la porte.

- Ignore-le, bredouilla-t-elle dans l'oreiller.

- Peux pas faire ça, bébé.

Il fit tomber un baiser sur sa nuque et sortit du lit. Elle l'entendit se cogner à quelque chose dans le noir, essayant de trouver son pantalon. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

- Quoi ? claqua la voix de Jon, suivit par un très respectueux, général ? Quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, monsieur ?

- Ma fille ? une voix très familière répondit.

Sam jaillit du lit. Papa, ici ? Comment diable ? Peu importe, il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça. Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever mais les draps étaient enroulés dans ses jambes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réussir à se libérer, la lumière s'était allumée et elle regardait le visage d'un homme très en colère.

- Debout, ordonna-t-il.

- Papa… commença Sam.

- Je ne veux rien entendre.

- Monsieur, commença à interrompre Jon. Permission de parler…

- Refusé ! Maintenant, bouge, Samantha.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour discuter à nouveau, mais un regard au visage de son père stoppa tout mot. Ça serait pire pour Jon si elle refusait. Sam tira le drap plus étroitement autour d'elle et commença à chercher ses vêtements. Jacob l'attrapa par le bras et commença à sortir.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, ne put s'empêcher Jon, au moins, laissez-la s'habiller…

- Garde-à-vous, soldat ! retourna Jacob.

- Monsieur !

- Vous ne verrez plus jamais ma fille, me suis-je fait comprendre ?

- Avec votre respect, n'est-ce pas la décision de Sam.

- Pas tant qu'elle vit sous mon toit.

- Elle est adulte…

- Sam a 17 ans, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

- 17 ans…… ?

Jon la regarda. Sam essaya de rencontrer son regard mais échoua. Le combat l'avait épuisée par son désappointement. Sans un autre mot, elle laissa son père la sortir de la pièce.

- T'as-t-il blessée ? demanda Jacob quand ils furent rentrés à la maison.

- Non, chuchota Sam.

- Bien. Maintenant, va au lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui va arrive à Jon?

- Il sera transféré.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je le veux aussi loin de toi que possible.

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- Non, en effet, mais je ne me tiendrais pas à le regarder t'aider à foutre ta vie en l'air. Tu fais un assez bon job par toi-même. Tu as de la chance que je l'ai découvert quand je l'ai découvert.

Soudain, tout ce mit en place.

- Ne me dis pas, tu as été averti par un soldat concerné dans un bar en ville ?

Elle sut par le silence de son père que ces mots étaient vrais. Soit maudit ce sale type ! Jon avait raison, ils aurait du portez plainte.

- Juste pour ton information, ton ami 'concerné' m'a menacé, puis a essayé de me violer… et va probablement chanter quelques octaves plus haut pour les prochains jours.

Avec ces mots, elle tourna et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack regarda Sam et sourit. Ça ne semblait pas juste de la réveiller, elle était manifestement trop fatiguée pour regarder les étoiles ce soir. Se penchant, Jack la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur la courte distance vers leur camp rudimentaire. Un feu brûlait au centre de la clairière et un vulgaire abri avait été construit à l'ombre d'un groupe d'arbres. C'était basique, mais assez bon pour les garder en vie jusqu'à ce que la Porte pour la Terre se rouvre.

- Le Major Carter va bien ? demanda Teal'c, alors que Jack la posait dans l'abri.

- Juste fatiguée, chuchota Jack. Elle a passé un long moment à travailler sur le DHD aujourd'hui.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait un dysfonctionnement ?

- Y'en a pas, mais vous connaissez Carter, elle doit avoir quelque chose pour jouer avec.

Jack retira sa veste et prépara sa place à son côté.

- O'Neill ?

La voix de Teal'c était calme, ne voulant pas déranger Sam.

- Quoi ? répliqua hargneusement Jack.

- C'est bien sage ? Vous m'avez dit à de nombreuses reprises que vous et le major Carter ne pouviez avoir de relation.

- Alors ? On se garde juste au chaud l'un l'autre.

Teal'c souleva juste son sourcil.

- Vous vous souciez du bien être du major Carter, constata-t-il.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Jack pouvait nier.

- Allez faire votre KelNorReem, Teal'c, et laissez-moi tranquille.

Jack reposa sur son dos, ignorant studieusement son ami. Tout homme qui faisait volontairement pousser de genre de barbe ne valait pas vraiment qu'on l'écoute. Son propre visage avait été éraflé en utilisant un couteau… pas le meilleur moyen d'avoir un rasage de près, mais adéquate.

Sam soupira dans les profondeurs de son sommeil. D'expérience, Jack savait que bientôt elle se tournerait sur le ventre… sa position de sommeil favorite. Ils étaient coincés ici avec le minimum de réserves et ils avaient de la chance que la faune locale soit comestible, et que le temps soit clément. Cependant les nuits pouvaient être un peu froides. Teal'c ne semblait pas être dérangé, mais Sam et Jack avaient pris l'habitude de dormir près l'un de l'autre. Ou du moins avaient essayés. Chaque nuit, ils s'endormaient dos à dos… au matin, il était sur son dos, Sam était à plat, une de ses jambes blotti entre les siennes et un bras au travers de sa taille. Au moins, ils avaient chaud, se rationalisait Jack en lui-même. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas en profiter autant… mais il n'était qu'un humain après tout.

Comme prévu, Sam bougea. Avec un délicieux gigotement, elle se tourna inconsciemment, se couchant au travers de son corps. La vie ne pouvait vraiment aller mieux que ça, décida Jack. Un peu de paix et de calme, de la pêche et Sam. Juste à ce moment, qu'ils rentrent sur Terre ou non n'avait aucune importance. Ok, peut-être que Danny lui manquerait, mais ça serait difficile à abandonner. Après tout, il était déjà passé une fois par le sevrage, il savait dans quoi il se laissait aller. Peut-être que ça serait différent quand ils rentreraient.

Tendant le bras, il emmêla ses doigts dans les mèches de ses cheveux. Ils devenaient plus longs, faisant paraître son visage plus mince d'une certaine façon, attirant l'attention vers ses magnifiques yeux. Ces yeux étaient fermés étroitement alors qu'elle dormait. Sam faisait toujours ça, et Jack trouvait cela incroyablement mignon. Il connaissait toutes ses habitudes trop bien. S'ils étaient dans un lit, elle aurait retirée toutes les couvertures maintenant. Jack trouvait que ses pensées vagabondaient dans des directions distrayantes ? Faisait-elle toujours ça ? Et se demandait pourquoi elle avait froid au milieu de la nuit ?

Quand elle fait l'amour, criait-elle toujours, mélangeant ses cris avec les plus doux des soupirs ?


	14. Chapter 14

Sam ne pouvait croire que ça lui arrivait. Jon était parti et elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. Il n'y avait rien eu de lui, pas de messages… rien. Charlie était celui qui lui avait dit… mais même lui n'avait aucune idée de où son ami avait été transféré. Soit ça ou il gardait l'information pour lui… Ça avait plus de sens. Son père lui avait probablement ordonné de ne rien dire du tout.

Au début, elle avait fait face raisonnablement bien. Elle était sorti et s'était fait couper les cheveux, nouveaux vêtements, mangeait de la glace… toutes ces choses qu'une fille était supposée faire quand son cœur était brisé. Six semaines plus tard, elle commença à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps lui donnait des signaux qu'elle ne voulait pas croire. Ils avaient été prudents, elle en était certaine. Il y avait juste une fois… mais une fois était tout ce qu'il fallait, se rappela-t-elle. Que diable ferait son père quand il découvrirait ? Bien qu'elle admettait que ça serait probablement pire pour Jon que pour elle. Il avait été représenté comme le mauvais garçon. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Sam lui avait dit tellement de mensonges qu'elle ne avait plus où la vérité commençait. Ce qui était probablement pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé. L'honnêteté était un trait que Jon estimait au dessus de tout le reste et Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'elle l'avait trahie.

Samantha Carter avait 17 ans. Elle pensait qu'elle était enceinte et était très, très effrayée.

Elle avait essayé tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, des violents exercices à porter des poids lourds… tout pour forcer cette réalité à changer et pleurait à s'endormir toutes les nuits pendant une semaine. Si son père avait noté un changement, il n'avait rien dit. Sa fille avait arrêté de se disputer avec lui… ce qui devrait être un signal. En fait, il la voyait à peine. Sam se convainquit qu'il ne pouvait plus se tenir dans la même pièce. Si elle avait jamais eu besoin de son amour et de son support c'était maintenant. En ce qui concerne Mark… son esprit lui rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a quelques semaines, quand Jon était encore là.

…

- _Alors qui est-ce ? demanda Mark._

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Sam sentit ses joues brûlées à la question de son frère. Mark ria alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre. Il prit le pinceau de maquillage de sa main et l'agita devant elle._

- _Ma petite sœur est soudainement toute adulte._

_Sam regarda son frère effrayé. Comment diable savait-il ? Avait-elle changé à ce point ?_

- _Tu le porte bien, sourit-il. Petite Sammie semble heureuse à nouveau._

- _Tu vas le dire à papa ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Aucune chance._

- _Merci._

_Elle étreint son frère._

- _Du moment que ce n'est pas un de ces cons de l'Air Force… continua-t-il._

_Sam ne pouvait lui répondre._

- _Sam… commença-t-il. Dis-moi qu'il ne l'ait pas._

- _Jon est différent de papa… essaya-t-elle de lui dire._

- _Bien sûr que si ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu es si stupide. Tu sais ce qui se passera !_

- _Non, ça n'arrivera pas._

- _La mort de maman ne t'a rien appris ?_

_Il parti alors. La laissant prétendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, que l'approbation de son frère ne signifiait rien pour elle._

…

C'était une nuit folle. Une tempête d'été avait frappée il y a 3 heures et ne montrait aucun signe d'atténuation. Sam était assise dans sa chambre, la tête par la fenêtre, bière et cigarettes pour seule compagnie… elle ne devrait avoir aucun des deux, mais juste maintenant, elle n'en avait particulièrement rien à faire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait ça. La seule part d'elle qui désirait des enfants était partie avec Jon. Les pensées de son amant étaient dérangeantes, elle ne pouvait croire qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Bien sûr, elle pouvait demander à son père… ouais. S'il pensait que sa vie était foutue avant… Il n'y avait juste aucun moyen qu'elle puisse lui dire. Retour à la même question. Que diable allait-elle faire ?

Faisant tomber le filtre de sa cigarette, elle rentra dans sa chambre. La bière était finie et elle alla à la recherche de quelque chose de plus fort. Papa était parti… encore… il ne remarquerait pas qu'un peu de quelque chose avait disparu de son placard à alcool. Elle aurait probablement tenté de boire les bouteilles entières si le téléphone n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour sonner. Sam l'ignora presque, mais une part d'elle croyait toujours que Jon pouvait appeler.

- Allo, répondit-elle.

- _Sam ? __C'est Kawalski_, une voix masculine répondit.

- Charlie ? Tu as des nouvelles de Jon ?

- _Ouais. Écoutes, il ne veut pas que je te le dise, mais je crois que tu as le droit de savoir… Il est dans le Colorado._

- Tu as une adresse.

- _Bien sûr._

Avec des mains tremblantes, Sam trouva un stylo et écrivit l'information.

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

- _Pas de problème,_ lui assura-t-il. _Je connais Jack depuis un long moment et tu es bien pour lui. On se voit alentour p'tite._

Sam prit plusieurs aspirations, avant de monter pour faire son sac.


	15. Chapter 15

Quiconque était dans les vestiaires faisait un sacré bruit. L'accident avait lieu depuis au moins 10 minutes. Avec l'indication que l'occupant était une femme, Jack ne sentit pas la liberté d'enquêter immédiatement. Cependant, comme les cris ne semblaient montrer aucun signe d'atténuation, il sentit qu'il avait une bonne raison d'ouvrir la porte.

- Allez-vous en ! lui cria la voix de Sam, à la seconde où la porte s'ouvrit.

- Carter, vous allez bien ? s'aventura-t-il.

- J'ai dit, allez-vous en !

Jack réussit à se mettre rapidement hors de portée avant que quelque chose de large et lourd ne le frappe. Il attendit 10 secondes avant d'oser passer sa tête par la porte. Rien ne se passa, donc il glissa son corps à l'intérieur.

- Sam ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle devait être là quelque part. Il regarda autour, plusieurs casiers présentaient des traces suspicieuses de coups de boots. Aujourd'hui avait été un mauvais jour… Jack secoua sa tête. C'était un euphémisme. Mais ne couvrait pas franchement la merde dans laquelle ils avaient été. Spécialement Sam. Elle avait disparue la seconde où quelqu'un avait réussi à emporter le corps de Martouf. Dieu, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, ils avaient presque forcés ses mains. Jack savait que ce n'était pas que Sam… Jolinar était là aussi, pleurant son amour perdu. Après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, Martouf avait été celui qui payait le prix ultime. D'une certaine manière, ça ne semblait pas juste. En dépit de tout, Jack savait que le Tok'ra avait été un homme bon.

- Sam ? appela-t-il à nouveau. C'est moi.

Il y eu le silence pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une très calme voix réponde.

- Par ici, dit-elle.

Jack s'approcha d'elle prudemment, ne voulant pas recevoir un objet émoussé dans la tête. Elle était assise sur le sol dans le fond de la pièce. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait réussi à presser son corps dans l'espace entre la dernière rangée de casiers et le mur. Jack tomba sur ses genoux devant elle.

- Hey, dit-il, gentiment. Ça va ?

- Stupide question.

Bien vrai. Elle avait vraiment une sale tête. Ça faisait presque 12 heures que Martouf était mort et elle portait toujours ses vêtements ensanglantés. Ses mains et son visage étaient aussi tachés.

- Dieu, Sam… Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Janet ? commença-t-il.

- Juste allez-vous en s'il vous plait, pleura-t-elle.

- Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça. allez.

Tendant la main, il prit les siennes et le leva sur ses pieds.

- Allons vous laver, lui dit-il.

Il y avait du sang partout, même dans ses cheveux.

- Sam, je vais aller chercher Janet, répéta-t-il.

- Non.

Elle commença à se reculer et Jack réaliser qu'il allait devoir faire ça seul.

- Sam, ne… écoutez, je vais devoir vous faire prendre une douche, ok ?

- Ok.

Si quelqu'un rentrait maintenant, rien ne les sauverait de la cour martiale. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait la laisser comme ça. Il devait la laver, la ramener chez elle et la forcer à dormir. Ça avait été un une journée épuisante pour tous au niveau émotionnel, mais Sam avait été la plus blessée. Jack ne comprendrait jamais vraiment la relation que Sam avait avec Martouf, mais il comprenait la perte trop bien… et les effets que ça pouvait avoir.

Sam ne se plaignit pas alors qu'il lui retirait ses vêtements. Il se mit en sous-vêtement avant de la diriger dans la douche. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, il prit du savon et un gant et commença à nettoyer son corps. Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que, pendant quelques secondes, l'eau fut rouge. C'était la première fois en quinze ans qu'il voyait la forme presque nue de Sam. Il était surpris par les changements que le temps avait apporté. Il y avait des cicatrices, une sur le ventre, une autre sur l'épaule, une fini ligne s'étendait sur la longueur d'un de ses mollets… il les traça toutes.

Quand elle fut propre, il l'enroula dans une large serviette et l'assit sur l'un des bancs. Son casier était ouvert et il parvint à sortir ses vêtements civils.

- Sam, vous feriez mieux de vous habiller et je vous ramènerai chez vous, ok ?

- Ok.

Elle prit ses affaires. Jack tourna son dos alors qu'il prenait ses propres vêtements, lui allouant un peu d'intimité. Il avait déjà vu plus d'elle qu'il n'était bon pour lui. La vision de Sam se tenant sous l'eau vêtue seulement de sous-vêtements noirs allait réchauffer ses rêves pour des mois. Merde, il n'était pas supposé penser ça, il était supposer l'aider, pour l'amour du ciel !

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais.

Il se tourna pour la voir habiller et l'attendant. Elle semblait un peu plus calme maintenant, plus comme la Sam qu'il connaissait. Ils devraient parler de ce qu'ils avaient été forcés tous les deux à révéler, mais il savait que maintenant n'était pas le bon moment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était de la ramener à la maison… et ne pas l'effrayer en essayant d'être plus qu'un ami.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam était manifestement la dernière personne que Jon s'attendait à voir à sa porte. Il se tint juste là et resta bouché bée.

- Tu es mouillée, observa-t-il.

- C'est une longue marche depuis la station de bus, expliqua Sam.

De l'eau coulait de ses cheveux, ses vêtements, même sur le bout de son nez. Elle lui fit un sourire nerveux. Il ne semblait pas excessivement content de la voir.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, dit-il.

Sam passa la porte avec gratitude et entra dans son appartement. Elle se tint dans le couloir, dégoulinant sur le tapis.

- Papa sait que tu es là ? demanda Jon.

C'était probablement une question justifiée, mais Sam ne pouvait s'enlever le sentiment que tout allait terriblement mal aller d'une certaine façon.

- Non. Il était parti et… je… je devais te voir, bégaya-t-elle.

- Sam… j'étais sacrément chanceux qu'il ne porte pas plainte… Dieu sait ce qu'il ferait s'il trouvait que tu es là.

- Jon, s'il te plait.

Elle n'attendait pas cette réaction. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage… mélangées avec la pluie. Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste partir. Elle ne savait pas où. Pas à la maison, c'était certain.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, et commença à de reculer vers la porte. Je n'aurais pas du venir.

- Attends une seconde…

- Je devrai y aller.

- Sam, tu es trempée, tu vas attraper la mort.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, la retenant.

- Allez, je vais te donner des vêtements secs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était vêtue d'un vieux survêtement et d'un t-shirt, mangeant la pizza qu'il avait commandé pendant qu'elle était sous la douche. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux sur le fait d'être là. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait pensée qu'il allait la jeter dehors. Maintenant qu'elle était sèche, réchauffée et avait mangée, Sam commença à s'endormir. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule solide de Jon.

- Tu as coupé tes cheveux, dit-il, faisant courir ses doigts à travers les courtes mèches.

- C'était… il le fallait.

- Sammie… pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu dois savoir qu'on peut plus faire ça à nouveau.

Ses mots ramenèrent brusquement la réalité et Sam s'éloigna de lui.

- Je vais appeler ton père, dit-il, gentiment.

- NON !

- Sam !

- Tu peux pas… tu l'a dis toi-même qu'il allait porter plainte cette fois.

- Ce qui n'est par rapport à ce qu'il fera si je ne le fais pas. Sam c'est ma carrière, ma vie est en ligne là…

- Et moi ?

- Dieu… voudrais-tu arrêter ? Écoutes-toi, ce n'est pas juste à propos de toi !

- Tu ne comprends pas !

- Crois-moi, je comprend. Ton père va être fou d'inquiétude. Alors arrête d'agir comme une gamine pourrie et…

Sam le frappa. Mettant toute sa force dans le coup, c'était assez pour faire partir sa tête en arrière. Avant qu'il est une chance de dire autre chose, Sam lâcha les mots qui l'avaient ramenés à lui.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte, sorti-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le regarder. Attrapant son sac, elle se dirigea vers la porte. S'il ne voulait pas être impliqué, elle fera ça par elle-même. Ce n'était pas comme si sa situation était inhabituelle. Il y avait des places et des organisations qui pouvaient l'aider. Elle irait ailleurs, quelque part où personne ne serait capable de la retrouver. Elle avait le bébé et l'élèverai seule… lui donnant la famille qu'elle n'avait plus. Si Jon pensait qu'il aurait des droits, il se trompait tristement.

Sa main était sur le verrou quand elle sentit ses bras aller autour de sa taille. En dépit de ses intentions, Sam se trouva fondue dans son étreinte. Il la balança gentiment.

- C'est bon, bébé, chuchota-t-il. Tout va bien aller.

C'étaient les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Sam commença à pleurer dans son torse, reconnaissante du relâchement émotionnel. Sans cérémonie, il la dirigea vers la chambre, la mettant dans son lit. Il retira ses chaussures et monta à côté d'elle, la tenant près jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

*******

Quand elle se réveilla, l'autre côté du lit était vide, mais pas tout à fait froid. Sam se sentait assez terrible. Toute cette marche sur la pluie ne lui avait pas fait du bien et elle sentit le commencement d'un mal de gorge. Elle toussa un peu. Super, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle éloigna les couvertures et partit trouver la salle de bains.

Jon était dans la cuisine, faisant le café. Il leva les yeux alors qu'elle entrait et lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop malade pour des pancakes j'espère ?

- Non… Jon…

- Écoutes, j'ai réfléchi. Ça pourrait super bien marcher…

Il semblait heureux, réalisa Sam… et plus qu'un peu excité. Elle détestait être la porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle, mais elle en avait assez de lui mentir.

- C'était une fausse alerte, admit-elle. Je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Oh.

- Jon, j'ai vraiment pensé que je l'étais.

- C'est bon.

- Tu vas appeler mon père ?

- Sam… je l'ai déjà fait.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit…

- Non. J'ai juste dit que tu étais là et qu'on avait quelques trucs à éclaircir.

- Merci.

- Alors que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une part de moi veut rester avec toi.

- Et le reste ?

- Veut toujours être un astronaute.

Jon rit. Et puis il fut à son coté et la prit pour un câlin.

- C'est bien toi, sourit-il. Écoutes. Je veux que tu me promette quelque chose. Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras pas tes rêves, pas pour moi, ni pour personne. Vas dans les étoiles, Sam, c'est ce pour quoi tu es née. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, chaque fois que tu me regardes.

- Je promets.

Sam renifla et passa une main au travers de son visage. Jon avait raison, elle devait y aller. Un dernier petit déjeuner ensemble, un dernier doux baiser… et puis la maison.


	17. Chapter 17

- Une bombe, monsieur, une énorme bombe.

Le général Hammond souleva son sourcil. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la façon la plus conventionnelle de faire son rapport, mais Jack ne pouvait penser à une autre façon de le décrire.

- Carter, dit-il à Sam, l'encourageant à le soutenir.

- Les exclamations mises à part, le rapport du colonel O'Neill est plus ou moins correct, convint-elle.

- Merci.

- De rien, monsieur.

- Et votre estimation de la menace que représente maintenant Apophis ? continua Hammond.

- C'est difficile à dire, continua Jack. Je suppose que ça dépend de combien de Grands Maîtres il décide d'éliminer avant de tourner son attention sur la Terre.

- Papa semble penser qu'il pourrait être là plus tôt que plus tard, dit Sam.

- Si rien d'autre, nous somme le seul lien qu'il a avec son fils, ajouta Daniel. Et il le veut terriblement… faites-moi confiance sur ça.

- Je vais en informer le Président. Très bien SG1, vous pouvez y aller, ordonna le général, avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

- Au moins, j'ai pu faire voler le super vaisseau de papa, offrit Jack, essayant d'éclairer l'humeur un peu.

Sam lui offrit un sourire fatigué, mais Daniel ne fit même pas attention au commentaire. Il avait à nouveau ce regard sur le visage. Celui qui leur disait que Share lui manquait.

- Hey, je vais descendre voir Teal'c, quelqu'un vient ? suggéra Jack, changeant de sujet.

Les deux autres coéquipiers hochèrent la tête, tous les deux concernés à propos de leur ami.

Teal'c avait eu de la chance. Sa condition physique s'améliorait, grâce à sa larve. D'un autre côté, il ne parlait pas de son épreuve. C'était attendu, l'homme parlait rarement de quelque chose de personnel. Un regard sur le visage de Janet dit à tout le monde qu'elle était inquiète pour lui et Jack connaissait qu'un seul remède qu'il pouvait offrir.

- Hey, Hammond nous met au repos jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez reprendre le boulot, que pensez-vous d'un voyage à la pêche ? suggéra-t-il.

- Encore ? questionna Teal'c, manifestement moins qu'enchanté par cette idée.

- Bien sûr. Je vais vous dire, on y va tous, hein Daniel ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Daniel.

- Carter ?

Sam hésitait et un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce. Jack se déplaçait sur ses pieds un peu, essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire. Il était certain qu'elle prendrait son invitation si elle n'avait pas à y aller seule.

- Et toi, Janet ? demanda Sam, soudainement. Tu dois avoir des congés.

Le docteur souleva un sourcil et Sam hocha la tête en retour. Les deux femmes semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse, et Jack ne tenta même pas de deviner ce que ça voulait dire. Peu importe, Janet vint avec la réponse qu'il voulait entendre.

- Semble sympa, accorda le docteur.

- Quand partons-nous ? ajouta Sam.

- Aussi vite que possible, leur dit Jack. Retrouvez-moi dans le parking dans… disons… deux heures ?

- On sera là, monsieur.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack et Sam trébuchèrent dans la cuisine, essayant désespérément de contenir leurs rires.

- Fusées et étoiles filantes ? taquina Jack.

- Oh, oui, sourit Sam en retour.

- Vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant.

- J'ai pensé que votre ego était déjà assez gros.

- Merci.

Ils se regardaient, un peu timide. C'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient ouvertement des évènements passés et tout ça semblait vraiment étrange. Sam lui souriait, secouant la tête. Elle parcouru la distance entre eux et plaça sa main sur son torse, sentant son cœur battre fortement sous ses doigts.

- Je sais où cela doit rester, Monsieur.

- Toujours Sam, chuchota-t-il.

Il plaça sa main sur la sienne. Sam posa sa tête sur leurs mains liées et son bras libre vint autour de ses épaules. Des nouveaux liens s'étaient dessinés, réalisa-t-il. La reconnaissance était d'une certaine manière plus profonde que ça l'avait été sous l'influence de l'appareil Tok'ra. Cette admission avait été faite librement. A ce moment, il sut qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser… aurait pu le faire, mais ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de laisser sa joue reposer contre ses cheveux.

- Alors, contente d'être venue ? demanda-t-il.

- Mmmmmm, marmonna-t-elle.

Autant qu'il trouvait que c'était sympa, s'ils restaient là plus longtemps, quelqu'un se demanderait ce que diable ils faisaient.

- Allez, Sammie, on ferait mieux d'attraper ces snacks.

- Ouais… et colonel ?

- Quoi ?

- Appelez-moi Sammie à nouveau et je vous tuerai.

- Oui, madame.

Ils rompirent l'embrassade et s'occupèrent de collecter les chips et les sauces.

- O'Neill… Me direz-vous la vérité ou acceptez mon défi ? demanda Teal'c quand ils furent à nouveau tous installés.

Jack roula ses yeux devant Sam, qui se mit à glousser.

- C'est action ou vérité, Teal'c ! protesta Jack. Et je prendrais action. On ne veut pas d'autres 'vérités' ce soir.

Il eut la sensation que Janet et Daniel étaient déçus par sa réponse. Et bien, dommage. Il n'allait pas les laisser connaître son petit secret. Ils feraient de sa vie un enfer.

- Très bien. O'Neill… je souhaiterais que vous nagiez dans le lac… sans le bénéfice de vos vêtements.


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob Carter était assis à la table, mangeant le petit déjeuner et lisant le journal du matin. Il regarda à peine Sam alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Elle prit le siège opposé à lui, se servant un toast et un café.

- Alors tu as décidé de rentrer à la maison, dit-il.

- Ouais… Jon m'a convaincu.

Jacob leva les yeux de son journal, manifestement surpris.

- Et quels mots de sagesse a le capitaine O'Neill que ton père n'a pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Il m'a dit d'arrêter d'agir comme une gamine pourrie, admit Sam.

Un sourire en coin traversa le visage de son père et elle essaya de lui retourner le sourire. Ça se passait plus facilement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle avait cru qu'ils se battraient déjà.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles avoir quelque chose.

- Juste un léger rhume. Ma faute… tu sais que tu as toujours dit que je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de courir hors de la pluie.

Jacob ria, puis plaça une main paternelle sur son front.

- Semble que tu couve une fièvre. Tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit après que tu ai mangé quelque chose, lui dit-il.

- Ouais ?

- Je fini l'école l'année prochaine…

- Sam, si tu vas me dire que tu veux aller dans une petite université pourrie, oublie. Tu es bien plus intelligente que ça…

- Non, papa… je vais joindre l'Air Force.

- Vraiment.

Pendant une seconde, Sam pensa que son père allait exploser de fierté.

- Ouais. Écoutes, je veux être astronaute, et ça me donnera la formation dont j'ai besoin pour rentrer dans le programme… Papa… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Depuis que tu es une petite fille… Ta mère serait si fière.

Une étrange expression était apparue sur le visage de son père. Si elle ne savait pas mieux, Sam aurait pensé qu'elle avait vu des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Je fais ça pour moi, papa. Pas pour toi… ni pour maman…

- Peu importe… mange ton petit déjeuner, prend de l'aspirine et vas au lit… il y a quelques personnes que je dois appeler.

Sam soupira. C'était juste typique de son père. Il allait probablement aller jusqu'aux chefs d'état major pour être sûr que tout le monde entende que sa petite fille allait les rejoindre. Au moins, elle le rendait heureux, pensa-t-elle. Pas de doute que Mark allait avoir des problèmes à propos de ça… soit ça ou il ne lui parlera plus jamais. Peu importe, c'était son choix, sa décision. Peut-être qu'un jour, Jon regardera sa navette être lancée. Ouais, hein… dans ses rêves, mais Sam s'autorisa un sourire, heureuse qu'elle se sente libre d'avoir des rêves pour son futur… des pensées effrayantes peut-être. Elle avait un long chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre son but, mais elle irait. Après tout, elle avait fait une promesse…


	20. Chapter 20

Jack s'appuya contre la rambarde, regardant à travers le sombre jardin. Derrière lui, à travers la porte ouverte, il pouvait entendre les sons de la fête ; voix, rires, musique. Cependant Jack était dehors, buvant sa bière seul. Il devrait être heureux, mais d'une certaine façon cette émotion restait insaisissable.

- Sam va plutôt bien, commença Jacob.

- Oui, en effet… en dépit de moi, répondit Jack.

Il ne pouvait arrêter l'amer addition. Au fond de son esprit, il n'avait jamais cessé de se demander ce qui se serait passé si lui et Sam n'avaient jamais été séparés. S'il n'avait pas fait la 'chose juste' et appelé son père… le truc des croisements sur les routes.

- Ne vous dévalorisez pas Jack… je pense que c'est grâce à vous. Il fut un temps où je n'étais pas un très bon père pour Sammie. Je veux dire que c'était la fille qui s'était fait suspendre de l'école pour avoir vendu de la bière…… Vous lui avez donné le courage de croire à nouveau en elle.

L'honnête compliment attrapa Jack un peu par surprise. Il savait que ces mots ne devaient être venus facilement à un homme comme Jacob Carter.

- Merci, répondit Jack et il prit une autre pleine gorgée de bière.

A travers la porte ouverte, il pouvait entendre le rire de Sam. Le son clair le dérangea pour quelque raison. Il se trouva à se demander ce qui la rendait heureuse.

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Jacob.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ma fille. Votre ancien second.

Jack secoua juste sa tête. Sam avait besoin de faire le premier pas. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils auraient brisés ces règles de fraternisation il y a des mois… elle n'était pas prête et il comprenait ça. Même maintenant que leur situation avait changée, il n'allait pas pousser le problème. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter d'être à nouveau rejeté.

- Vous pourriez être surpris, Jack.

Avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule, Jacob laissa l'homme à ses pensées. Le regard de Jack dériva automatiquement vers les étoiles.

- Souhait ?

La voix de Sam interrompue sa contemplation.

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Jack.

Jack tourna pour lui faire face, souriant à l'image qu'elle présentait. Elle était seulement habillée avec un jean et un t-shirt blanc, mais ses traits étaient légèrement soulignés par les lumières de la maison. La seule fois où elle avait été aussi belle était la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Son visage avait le même éclat intemporel. San rougit à l'intensité de son regard, sachant instinctivement ce à quoi il pensait. Jack se tourna. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé par la force de ses émotions.

- Il est tard, tout le monde est sur le point de partir. J'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir, dit-elle, brisant le silence qui menaçait de les submerger.

- Et vous ? s'entendit Jack demander.

Puis il se tança pour instaurer un nouveau désappointement. Les années les avaient trop changés, décida-t-il. Des adultes matures se tenaient à la place du jeune homme et de l'enfant.

- C'est à vous de voir, répondit Sam. J'ai ma propre équipe maintenant… vous êtes plus mon supérieur… J'ai tenue ma promesse, dit-elle.

- Et maintenant.

- J'ai une nouvelle série de rêves et ils vous inclus.

- Reste, lui dit-il.

Son sourire était toute la réponse dont il avait besoin. Jack avança vers elle, prenant son visage dans ses mains, l'embrassant gentiment.

**Fin**

* * *

_Voilà, cette petite histoire est terminé. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Moi en tout cas, j'ai adoré la façon dont l'auteur invente toute une nouvelle vie à Jack et Sam. Vie qui peut-être tout à fait réalistique (si on croit aux réalités alternatives :**)**)_


	21. Merci

**Juste un petit mot pour remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette histoire à leur favori. Et à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire.  
**

**Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette traduction vous a autant plus.**

**Je suis actuellement en train d'en traduire une autre et j'espère qu'elle vous intéressera tout autant.**

**A bientôt**

**Lili**


End file.
